


Motherly Love

by SexyPrincessWriter



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPrincessWriter/pseuds/SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: (Old Story From Back In The Day, ported over to AO3 by request) Short One-Shot Request by "Reader" on AO3. Tharja loves her daughter Morgan a little too much perhaps as she loves to...Unload on her daughter at night...





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall, this is yet again another old story of mine I'm porting over to AO3, however this is by the request of the original reader. This story hasn't been changed since it was written so apologies for any mistakes.

Tick Tick Tick...The sound of the clock could be heard ticking as the silent night overshadowed the kingdom...There was no movement, everyone was lost in their dreams as even the guards were relaxed in the peaceful night.

However the night did have a disturbance, as the sound of heels could be slowly walking down the hallway. The figure's body sexily moved to the beat of the heels as her evil aura could be felt emanating from her...Yet she didn't mind, she enjoyed what she did even if it would be looked down upon by others.

But why should she mind? The others would openly rebuke it but in private they would do taboo things as well, from the small princess's affair with the head knight to the prince who rapes his maids every night, without the queen even being smart enough to realize it.

The woman laughed as she thought about this as she continued walking until she came to the door she always enjoyed seeing, it was the door to her daughter's room, one of her daughters anyway. It lead to her daughter Morgan's room, as her daughter Noire had traveled to Plegia to train in the dark arts.

She smirked as she opened the door and peeked inside to confirm the small girl was asleep, she gave a small chuckle as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She turned to lock it before slowly walking up to her daughter with a evil smirk on her face as she took her long nails and ran them through Morgan's hair. It was soft like always, while also being as smooth as Robin's. it was perfect.

The woman kept rubbing her fingernails through Morgan's hair before stopping and moving her hands down to her undergarments as she began loosening them before pulling them off, letting her dick spring out rock hard. She smirked as she stroked her rock hard ten inch cock as she looked down at her daughter.

"Hehe, I'm here again my darling...Enjoy your mother's love~" The woman aimed her cock right at Morgan's face as drips began to leave her cock until a full stream began coming out hitting Morgan right in the face. She laughed as she unloaded her entire stream onto Morgan's face before going down onto the sheets as she covered the bed in her piss.

As she continued Morgan began to stir in her sleep which made the woman gave another smirk as she aimed her cock right at Morgan's face as she allowed her piss to hit directly causing Morgan to stir some more before finally opening her eyes at looking up "M-Mom...?"

"Morgan my darling...drink your mother's love~" The woman continued pissing on Morgan who looked at her before smiling and nodding.

"Alright mother~" Morgan opened her mouth as the woman aimed her piss right into Morgan's mouth as her piss entered in and and went down her throat, causing Morgan to blush and choke some. The woman continued to moved forward before getting on top of Morgan on the bed as her piss continued to enter Morgan's mouth and flow into her stomach.

Finally the woman's piss began to slow down into it was just drips onto the bed as Morgan's face and bed was covered in her mother's piss. The woman cooed as she grasped Morgan's face in her hands "Now...Suck off the rest of your mother's love."

"Y-Yes mother...~" Morgan smiled as she moved her face forward and wrapped her mouth around the woman's cock making her let out a moan. Morgan was glad to hear her mother's moan as she moved her hands around her mother's waist and began going back and forth, letting her mother's cock slide in and out of her mouth.

"Yes, like that darling~" The woman ran her hands through Morgan's hair as Morgan continued to go back and forth, wiping her mother's piss off of her cock and also allowing her mother to enjoy the spit all over her dick. Morgan continued to go back and forth as she moved her right hand and clasped her mother's balls in her hand. She squeezed her mother's balls as hard as she could as she tried to get her mother to cum into her mouth.

As Morgan squeezed the woman's balls, the woman moaned even louder as she grabbed Morgan's hair and began forcing her back and forth on her cock, allowing her cock to enter and hit the back of Morgan's throat causing her to gag and not catch her breath. The woman continued to force Morgan until the woman yelled out.

"My darling, I'm cumming!" The woman screamed out as her cum left her cock and into Morgan's mouth as Morgan had tears run down her face as the cum mixed with the piss and drained down her throat before Morgan was pulled off of the womans cock and pushed back down onto the bed. "Good my darling~"

"I-I did good mother...?" The woman nodded as she leaned down and gave a quick kiss on her daughter's lips before locking foreheads.

"Yes you did excellent my darling...like always~"

"I-I'm glad...~" The woman smirked as she gave a kiss on Morgan's forehead and got off of the bed, as she walked to the door with her hard dick sticking straight out.

"M-Mother...Your cock..."

"Hehe...It's alright my darling...Don't worry about it hehe~" Morgan nodded and smiled before she laid back down into her piss covered bed and entered back into the realm of dreams as the woman entered back into the hallway.

The woman walked down the hall and back into her room as her husband was propped up against the bedpost reading a book, once she entered he looked up and smiled "Hello Tharja...Well, looks like you're excited~"

The husband gave a wink as he closed the book and began unbuttoning his shirt before the woman, now identified as Tharja, quickly walked over and got on top of him and put her finger on his lips "Hehe, I am always excited to see you Robin my love however...I just had a amazing time with our daughter~"

Robin gave her a look before smirking as he moved his hand down and grabbed Tharja's cock causing her to softly moan "Well...I hope you gave her a good time~"

"Hehe~ I always do~"

"However...I have to punish you for this~" Tharja gave a mischievous glare at Robin who grabbed her and threw her off the bed and onto the ground "Now Tharja...I'm going have to give you a shower."

"Hehe, alright my love~" Tharja got on her knees and looked at Robin who undid his pants before his own cock came out and was aimed straight at Tharja. Almost immediately his piss came out and started covering Tharja, who began taking a mock shower "Ohhh~ I see you've been ready~"

"Haha, A grandmaster is always ready." Robin laughed as he began moving his piss stream up and down on Tharja who continued with her mock shower as the golden juices entered all into her hair. Robin didn't go on as long as Tharja did with Morgan as his piss began to slow down before he was just dripping onto the floor.

"Should I clean you my love?~" Tharja moved forward to suck off Robin but was stopped by him.

"Ha...You would enjoy that, I'm sorry but your punishment won't allow that." Tharja gave a sad glare to Robin who smirked before pulling his pants up and getting back into his bed. "Goodnight Tharja."

"Pft...Leaving me left to dry..."

"Aw don't be like that...Besides...We both are going have to punish Morgan tomorrow night for assisting you." Tharja got a wicked smiled on her face as she walked over and entered the bed with Robin.

And the silent night continued on to the Tick Tick of the clock.


End file.
